1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to motor vehicle stabilization devices.
2. Prior Art:
A two-wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle or bicycle, is balanced when torque is generated by the rotating front road wheel, and the wheel is steered properly. This is represented by the equations in FIGS. 1 and 2, where L=angular momentum of the wheel, I=moment of inertia of the wheel, W=angular velocity of the wheel, T=torque for balance, and t=time. Accordingly, the wheel's angular momentum is directly proportional to its angular velocity or rotational speed, which in turn is directly proportional to the velocity of the motorcycle, or road speed.
As shown in the graph of L.sub.1 in FIG. 3, the angular momentum of the road wheel, there is a limited safe range of angular momentum between points B and C, with point A being generally where stability and steering sensitivity are optimal. If the angular momentum is in the low range below point B, i.e., when the vehicle is traveling very slowly, there is insufficient torque for proper balance. In this situation, a rider must swing the front wheel in exaggerated motions to maintain balance. When the angular momentum and torque are equal to zero, i.e., when the vehicle is stopped, the rider must put a foot on the ground to prevent the vehicle from falling on one side. If the angular momentum is in the high range above point C, i.e., when the vehicle is traveling very fast, the torque is too high. In this situation, the vehicle is either limited to a substantially straight path, or is caused to go out of control with even small steering inputs.